The Ark Invader
by Whovian 1.0
Summary: Dib decides to show Zim a scary series, but what will Zim's reaction be? WARNING: Vugar language, and slight ZADR.


**ATTENTION: There is lot's of swearing in this, so beware.**

**WARNING: Slight ZADR at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zim, Dib, the videos, or anything else, I only own the story.**

* * *

It was nine at night; a black haired boy sat alone in a dark room in front of a monitor, automatically covering his ears when static came loudly from the speakers.

That boy was Dib, paranormal investigator, soon to be world savior, and the kid with the very large head.

As soon as Dib put his hands down, there was a loud bang.

"What the hell?!" He shouted spinning around to face the door.

In the doorway, stood a short green kid, the invader, the alien, the one named Zim.

"Zim is bored!" He declared in third person, "Do something!" He shouted at Dib.

Dib paused the video he was watching on his computer, "Why should I?" He asked Zim.

Zim stood in front of the computer, "What's this?!" He shouted.

Dib covered his ears, "It's a show."

"Zim wants to watch!"

"It's scary."

"Zim does not get scared!"

Dib sighed, then he brought up another tab and typed something in, "first you need to read this."

Zim began to read out loud, "Slendermanis a mythical creature often depicted as a tall, thin figure wearing a black suit and a blank face. According to the legend, he can stretch or shorten his arms at will and has tentacle-like appendages protruding from his back. Depending on the interpretations of the myth, the creature can cause memory loss, insomnia, paranoia, coughing fits, nicknamed 'slendersickness,' photograph/video distortions and can teleport at will." He stopped reading, "This is too much to read! Show Zim the video!"

Dib clicked on the previous tab and clicked a random episode.

After watching a bit Zim started poking Dib, "Dib. Dib. Dib!"

Dib turned to face him, "what?"

"What the hell is that thing?" He asked pointing to the screen.

"What does it look like?"

"Is it that Slender thing?"

"It's Slenderman, not Slender thing."

"Is it?"

"Yup."

Zim pointed to another video, "can we watch that one?" He asked.

"Um… That's a really scary one…" Dib replied.

"Zim doesn't get scared!" Zim shouted back.

Dib sighed and reluctantly clicked the video.

"Why the hell is that guy going into that person's house?" Zim asked.

"Why did you come into my house?" Dib asked.

"Because the door was unlocked and Zim was bored," he replied plainly.

Zim was quiet for a few more moments.

"Watch that couch," Dib said to Zim.

"Why would I- What the hell is that?" Zim asked.

"It's a doll."

"What the hell! That wasn't- Holy shit!" Zim wrapped his arms and legs around Dib screaming, "Holy shit! Why did it fucking jump at him?! Holy shit!"

Dib looked down, figuring out the predicament he was in, his blush increasing rapidly.

When the video was over, Zim was squeezing Dib tightly.

"No more!" He said fear stricken.

"One more," Dib said as Zim buried his face into Dib's chest, "This one isn't as scary," He assured Zim.

Zim looked up, "One more," he said.

Dib clicked on another episode.

"Holy shit," Zim said under his breath, "It's the fucking house."

Zim shivered in fear as they watched the video.

Dib paused it for a minute as Zim shot out of his lap to go turn on the light.

When Zim sat back down in the position Dib found awkward, he pressed play.

"Holy shit," Zim said, "Holy fucking shit! It's the fucking doll! How the fuck did it get there?! Holy shit! Don't pick it up again dumb-ass! Get the fuck outta the house!" Zim continued hanging onto Dib and screaming, "Holy fucking shit! Leave the fucking house! Leave those doors alone! Leave 'em! Shit! Can't you fucking hear me?!"

Dib silently thanked God that his father was at work late, and his sister was staying at a friend's house.

Zim was screaming louder nearing the end of the video, "Holy fucking shit! Leave the fucking- Holy shit!" That was when the power decided to go out.

"Holy shit! Fucking Slenderman's coming to get us! Fucking save me! Holy fucking shit!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dib passed a flashlight down to Zim, "Shut the hell up, Slenderman's fake."

Zim took the flash light and got off of Dib, shaking like a leaf.

Dib smirked and decided it was the perfect time to play a prank on Zim. He pretended to have a coughing fit.

"Holy shit," Zim muttered under his breath, "Slendersickness."

Dib continued coughing as he made his way to the window, then he threw open the curtains and screamed, "Holy shit! It's Slenderman!"

Zim began to run around screaming, "Holy fucking shit! It's fucking Slenderman! Fucking help me! Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!"

Dib began to laugh as Zim ran around screaming, until Zim grabbed his shoulders.

"What the fuck, Dib?! Fucking Slenderman's gonna fucking kill us! And you're just laughing about some random fucking shit!" Zim screamed in his ear.

Dib pulled away and calmly said, "Zim, there's no Slenderman."

Zim looked at the window, then back at Dib, "But you said-"

"I know what I said," Dib said, cutting Zim off, "I was joking."

Zim glared at Dib, "You fucking piece of human shit! I fucking hate you!"

"Didn't you always?" Dib asked, but Zim kept shouting.

"What the hell?! You go, holy shit it's Slenderman! Who the fuck does that?!" Zim screamed.

Dib sighed, then muttered under his breath, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He then grabbed Zim's shoulders and kissed him.

Zim quickly pushed him away and asked, "What the hell?"

Dib responded, "It got you to stop screaming."

* * *

So? Questions? Comments? Please review! I live on reviews!


End file.
